Bully Bea
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Menggoda Beatrix itu sangat menyenangkan, kau bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya, lalu cemberut sambil memukul pelan dirimu. Ah, dia memang sangat imut. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Bully Bea.**

 **.**

"Umm, Captain?" Beatrix merasa risih karena orang yang dipanggil captain itu terus saja menatap dirinya. Wajah Beatrix mulai menampakkan rona merah disana. "Ke-kenapa kau terus menatapku?"

Orang yang dipanggil Captain itu tersenyum tipis, tatapan mata pemuda itu tidak lepas dari gadis yang tengah duduk di ujung ranjang. "Apa tidak boleh?"

Beatrix langsung salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan kepada dia, ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Sang Captain hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu dari gadis berambut coklat itu. "Bea, jujur saja. Tingkahmu saat ini sangat lucu, aku jadi ingin menggodamu lagi... Atau membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan..."

"Gran!"

Si captain itu kembalu tertawa keras saat dia dapat protesan dari Beatrix. Ia mendorong Beatrix untuk merebah di atas kasur. "Kau manis Bea..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Beatrix, sang gadis sudah sangat siap jika Gran/Captainnya itu menciumnya.

Gadis itu menutup kedua matanya.

Namun sekian lama ia menunggu, tapi benda lunak itu tidak kunjung menyumbat bibirnya. Beatrix malah merasakan sebuah getaran dari sang Captain. Dengan pelan, Beatrix membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap sebal Gran yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Gran!" Ia mendorong kuat tubuh pemuda itu. "Ja-jangan menggodaku!"

"Tapi aku suka Bea, wajah meronamu itu... Aku sangat suka."

"Ta-tapi ja-jangan menggodaku seperti itu, bego!"

Gran kembalu tertawa, ia kemudian membelai pipi merah Beatrix. "Baiklah, aku akan serius sekarang..." Gumam pemuda itu, kemudian ia mencium lembut bibir plum milik Beatrix.

Mereka berdua berciuman dengan sangat mesra, melupakan gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menatap mereka bosan. "Ayo, kita ada misi selanjutnya!"

Kedua insan itu langsung mengambil pakaiannya masing-masing, dan bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **Iseng nulis ini disela-sela kesibukan.**

 **Dan ya, saya main GBF juga. Baru beberapa bulan.**

 **Oke segutu saja, maaf kalau ada salah kata.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gran... Emm..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gran itu menoleh sebentar, dia melihat Beatrix-Kekasihnya- sedang tidur nyenyak disampingnya. Ia mengelus pelan surai coklat itu, serta menyentuh lembut pipi putih milik Gadis manis itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat dia merasakan geliat manja dari Beatrix.

"Beatrix, hey..." Gran memanggil pelan gadis itu. Sesekali dia menyentuh pipi Beatrix menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Hey, bangun, kita sudah sampai!" Ujarnya dengan pelan.

Beatrix membalasnya dengan gerakan manja, dia menarik tubuh Gran untuk dipeluk layaknya sebuah guling. "Gran..."

Gran sendiri tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, karena ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Membangunkan Beatrix memang agak susah bagi Gran, karena kalau gadis itu sudah nyaman dengan tidurnya, maka dia akan susah untuk dibangunkan.

"Bea-sayang..." Gran kembali berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Beatrix membuka kedua bola matanya. Ia menatap lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sayu. "Gran? Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi, Beatrix." Balas Gran yang kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Beatrix. "Kita akan bersiap, soalnya kita sudah sampai di pulau berikutnya untuk membeli persediaan."

Gran pun beranjak dari tempatnya tidur, dia mengambil beberapa helai pakaiannya yang berceceran di atas lantai.

Pemuda itu berbalik, dan menatap Beatrix yang sedang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya menggunakan selimut putih. "Bea?"

"A-aku akan bersiap!"

"Eh! Tunggu!"

Beatrix berhenti memakai pakaiannya. Dia menatap Gran yang tengah memberikan tatapan intens kepada dirinya. "Ada apa Gran?"

Gran tidak menjawab, ia malah berjalan mendekati Beatrix. Kemudian mencium bibir plum milik Beatrix, gadis itu langsung menjauh dari Gran.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gran tersenyum jahil. "Ciuman selamat pagi."

"Gran, bodoh!"


	3. Chapter Bonus

**Chapter bonus: Cincin buat Beatrix.**

 **..**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Beatrix sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur tempatnya tidur bersama Gran, ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sang Captain yang sudah lama di jalin. Wajahnya bersemu ketika sang Captain menjahili atau memberikan sebuah kata yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, ia juga mengingat bagaimana Captain-nya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya setelah terkena luka oleh seekor monster.

Ia juga ingat bagaimana perkasanya Gran saat berada di atas ranjang. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, apalahgi di dekat Gran itu sendiri, mungkin Beatrix akan uring-uringan sambil memasang wajah _Tsundere_ jika ada Gran di sekitarnya.

"Beatrix..."

Beatrix tertegun sebentar, kemudian ia menatap pintu masuk kamarnya. Dia melihat Gran yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Gran? Ada apa?"

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum sendiri, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Atau kau sedang memikirkan diriku?"

Beatrix langsung salah tingkah karena pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Gran. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak memikirkan dirimu Gran!"

"Lalu?"

"Umm, emm, aahh, aku hanya memikirkan monster apa yang akan kita lawan di pulau selanjutnya. Ya, itu. Aku sedang memikirkan itu." Jawab Bea dengan nada gugup miliknya.

"Heee, begitu kah?" Gran pun mulai berjalan mendekati Beatrix, dia tersenyum misterius saat Beatrix memasang wajah gugup miliknya. "Aku juga memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Kau kan memang banyak pikiran Gran."

Gran menggeleng pelan, dia duduk di samping Beatrix, lalu mencubit kedua pipi tembem milik gadis itu.

"Grwaaann!" Gran pun melepas cubitannya di kedua pipi Beatrix, membuat sang gadis itu mengusap kedua pipi merahnya. "Kau jahat Gran." Ujarnya sambil memukul pelan dada Gran.

Gran tertawa saat dia menerima pukulan dari Beatrix. "Oh, ya, aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Hm? Tanyakan saja Gran."

"Bea, apakah kau mau mempunyai anak dariku?"

"Anak? Hmmm, sepertinya itu ide bagus Gran...Tunggu dulu!?" Wajah Beatrix langsung merona hebat. Dia menatap Gran dengan tatapan tak percaya miliknya. "Kau...kau serius! Me-memiliki seorang anak!? Darimu!? Gran! Seriuslah, jangan tertawa seperti itu-Gran...?" Protesan Beatrix langsung terhenti, ketika Gran menarik jemari lentik milik Beatrix.

"Menikahlah denganku Beatrix."

"Gran..." Tanpa sadar dari pelupuk mata Beatrix. Dia mengeluarkan setetes air mata saat Gran menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manisnya. "Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku sangat serius Beatrix."

Beatrix langsung memeluk erat tubuh Gran, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher milik Gran, mencium aroma maskulin yang keluar dari tubuh lelaki tersebut. "Um, aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Gran membalas pelukan Beatrix, ia tersenyum tipis saat gadis itu membalas pernyataannya. "Terima kasih Bea, aku sangat senang."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Granblue Fantasy by Cygames.**


	4. Chapter Bonus Lagi

**Chapter bonus lagi: Pantai**

 **..**

 **.**

Sekarang ini, Beatrix sedang tiduran di kursi pantai. Payung pantai pun menutupi seluruh tubuh dari terpaan sinar matahari. Wanita itu menikmati liburannya di pantai, dirinya memang harus berlibur.

"Sungguh nikmat sekali." Gumamnya menikmati suara deburan ombak serta angin pantai yang sesekali menerpa tubuh yang dibalut bikini berwarna biru tua itu.

Sebenarnya, setelah menikah dengan Gran. Dia ingin sekali berbulan madu dengan pria itu, tetapi kesibukan Quest yang ada itu membuat mereka untuk menunda bulan madu itu.

Tanpa di sadari Beatrix, Sang Suami berjalan mendekati Beatrix, senyuman jahil terpasang di wajahnya. Dia ingin menjahili istrinya itu.

Dia pun duduk di samping kursi yang ditempati Beatrix, jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak ke perut ramping milik Beatrix. Kemudian ia menyentuh perut Beatrix, dan terus bergerak turun ke bawah hingga menyentuh celana bikini milik Beatrix.

Wanita itu langsung membuka matanya terkejut, wajahnya sudah sangat merona sekarang. Dia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuh perutnya.

"Gran!"

Gran langsung tertawa keras saat melihat wajah merona milik Beatrix.

"Jangan menjahiliku, Gran!"

Gran tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Maaf-maaf, aku tak sengaja."

"Kau sengaja Gran!"

"Oke, maafkan aku." Balas Gran, kemudian ia bergerak merangkak di atas tubuh Beatrix, lelaki itu menatap Beatrix dengan intens, menikmati wajah cantik milik Istrinya tersebut.

Gran pun mencium sekilas bibir plum milik Beatrix.

Beatrix mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia ingin menghindari tatapan intens yang diberikan oleh Gran. "Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, bodoh."

"Beatrix, kau cantik..." Gumam Gran yang kemudian mulai mencium leher jenjang Beatrix, lelaki itu memberikan beberapa bercak merah di leher istrinya. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak menelusuri lekuk tubuh Beatrix.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bea!"

Keduanya terkejut, dan langsung bergegas menghentikan kegiatan tersebut saat Zeta memanggil Beatrix.

Zeta melihat Gran yang duduk di atas pasir di samping Beatrix yang sedang tidur di kursi pantai. Gadis berambut pirang itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat beberapa bercak merah di leher Beatrix. "Kalian ngapain?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang duduk dan menikmati deburan ombak, Beatrix sendiri sedang tidur dari tadi."

"Lalu, leher Beatrix kenapa ada bercak merah?"

"Ah, mungkin ada beberapa nyamuk yang hinggap di lehernya."

"Heeee, begitu kah?"

"I-iya." Gran langsung berkeringat dingin saat dirinya di berikan tatapan tajam oleh Zeta.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi menemui yang lain, kalian menyusul ya setelah ini."

Gran mengacungkan jari jempolnya kepada Zeta saat gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Namun, kepala lelaki itu langsung dipukul oleh Beatrix yang saat ini wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah. "Gran bodoh! Untung saja tidak ketahuan oleh Zeta."

"Ma-maaf sayang."

"A-aku akan memaafkanmu, lain kali kita cari tempat sepi!"

Gran tersenyum sumringah, dia pun mengelus mahkota milik Beatrix dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu nyaman saat samg Suami mengelus kepalanya. "Baik, aku akan menurutinya."

 **...**

 **..**

 **END!**

 **...**

 **..**


	5. Chapter 5

Beatrix terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sedikit merenggangkan badannya yang agak kaku itu. Iris coklat miliknya mulai menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan tersebut, dan ia menemukan sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang tidur di tempat kerjanya.

Senyum kaku terukir di wajah Beatrix saat dia melihat Gran tertidur di tempatmya bekerja. Beatrix beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pemuda berambut coklat itu, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gran.

"Sayang, bangun. Ini sudah pagi!" Ujar Beatrix dengan suara lembutnya.

Kedua mata Gran mulai terbuka, kesadarannya mulai terkumpul sedikit demi sedikit, dan saat ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu, ia menemukan sosok wanita berambut coklat panjang, dan memakai piyama tidur.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Gran yang kemudian mencium bibir Beatrix. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya bekerja.

Beatrix masih berdiri mematung setelah ia di cium oleh Gran, wanita itu terkejut akan ciuman mendadak dari sang suami.

Gran mengintip dari luar kamar itu, ia bisa melihat rona merah yang menyelimuti kedua pipi Beatrix. Senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah Gran. "Bea, apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana?"

Beatrix langsung gelagapan, dengan cepat ia mengganti pakaiannya kemudian ikut bersama Gran untuk sarapan pagi.

Beatrix memukul pelan lengan Gran. "Ja-jangan menggodaku!" Ujarnya kesal pada Gran, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona itu .

"Beatrix lupa akan perkataanky waktu itu."

"Apa?"

Gran menyeringai, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Beatrix. "Kau memang enak untuk dijahili," bisik Gran sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Beatrix.

"GRAN!"

 **..**

 **.**

 **Granblue Fantasy by Kimura Yuito/Cygames**

 **Bully Bea**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
